Triangles Aren't Right
by XUnconditionallyX
Summary: This Story is mostly from Damon's side. It is about Damon loving Elena, and Elena loving Stefan and Damon, which causes a problem. Damon and Stefan are vying for her love as she trys to clear her mind. Short Chapters, many chapters! -SEX SCENES
1. Triangles Aren't Right

Hi! This is my 2nd fanfiction- My first was Love and War. This one I am planning to be very long and full of Delena and Stelena!

I may use POV or Song Lines to make some chapters more interesting. :) Review please! + E-mail me at: radracoon

Each chapter will be short, but there will be many, many chapters to read!

Chapter 1-

"Hello, lovebirds." Damon Salvatore greeted Stefan and Elena. Stefan laid out on the couch, head in Elena's lap.

They were watching "The Notebook". Damon smirked at the sappy choice. Romance dramas always made him cry. From boredom.

"Allie and Noah are soul mates." Elena said matter-of-factly, deciding to ignore the intruding vampire. Damon walked in front of

the flatscreen, distruping their view to crash onto a fuzzy reclining chair. At this angle, he could see that there were tears on Elena's

face. Had she seriously been crying over a terrible love film? Stefan held a paper tub of popcorn in his hands, taking occasional

pieces and popped them into Elena's mouth.

Each time this occured, soft giggles escaped Elena's mouth, as she ruffled Stefan's hair. Damon tried to ignore this and focus on

his phone. He had been texting Alaric for over an hour, but the damned history teacher wasn't answering his phone.

Damon wanted to speak to him about Katherine. They were planning a way to lure her into town, and stake her when she

was unguarded.

The bitch had left Damon believing that she had been stuck under that damned church for over a century. It was payback time.

Suddenly, the dark room was lit up by the ceiling lights of Elena's home. Elena tried to stand, but Stefan teasted her by using

vampire strength to keep his head on her lap. Elena laughed and playfully slapped him on the forehead. While his brother sat up,

Damon felt a wave of jealousy grind on his heart. Stefan started to gather up his stuff while Elena carried the empty popcorn tub

into the kitchen.

Slowly, Damon followed her. Not wanting to attract attention, he feigned walking into the downstairs bathroom. When Stefan

wasn't looking, he sped into the kitchen, leaning against a counter. Elena was loading dirty dishes into the dishwasher, oblivious

to Damon's presence.

"Elena, I need to talk to you." He knew she was still pissed as hell about the fact that he had kissed Katherine. But the worst part

was that Damon had thought she was Elena. She whirled around to find Damon leaning against the plate cabinet.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed in anger as she sent him a nasty look. She was about to call for Stefan before Damon sped across the

small space between them and clamped his hand down over the lips of the angel before him. Elena grabbed at his hand but it was

no use. He was too strong.

"Shush." Damon said, talking to her like somone would talk to a child. The word was more a question than a means to silence her.

Elena nodded against his hand.

Damon took his hand away, feeling the warmth from her lips sucked from his hand by the cool air.

Elena didn't speak to him, but turned around an continued working on the dishes.

"Elena, it wasn't you I was kissing, so what is your deal?" He asked shakily. Elena had never heard Damon say something with

uncertainty. Escpecially shakily.

"My deal is that you thought it was me!" Elena said angrily.

"You can't believe that I wouldn't have kissed you." I've kissed you before, it's not a big deal!

"No, what I can't believe is that you thought I would have kissed you back."

Damon was silent, frozen in terror and hurt.

"You kissed her, she kissed back, and you still thought is was her."

Damon shook his head and stormed out of the front door, crashing his shoulder into Stefan's, causing Stefan to drop the

soda cans he was carrying.

Elena stood in the doorway, watching him go. She realised just how horrible what she had said had been to him.

She could've put it softer to him. She could've avoided the question all together. But she had wanted to hurt him for what he did.

A single tear dripped down Elena's face as she took back everything she had said, silently.


	2. Morning Sickness

Hey again! This is my 2nd fanfiction, and my first was Love or War. I love Delena,

but I also added some Stelena just to bring around drama. :D Ty for reading!

Chapter 2- Grief

Damon woke up on the leather couch in his livingroom. He had come home and started reading,Ignoring everybody.

The incident of last night still rang though his head like a fire alarm, even throught the muttle of a serious hangover.

Damon brushed shards of glass off his hands and blood from his fingers. His cuts were gone, due to one of the many

advantages to being a vampire.

Hesat up, careful not to lodge any glass in his back. He groaned as he sat up.  
He could smell alcohal on his own breath as he climbed the stairs to his shower upstairs. Damon pulled off his button-up shirt

and undressed. He turned on the hot water of his plexiglass shower. He watched his face in the mirror. Shit. He had a piece of glass

in his temple. How had he not felt that?

Damon opened the cabinet above the mirror and found his tweezers. He used the tweesers

to take hold of the sharp tip of the shard. He swiftly pulled the sucker out of his head. He dropped it on the counter and went to

join the smoldering water in the shower. He let his mind drift towards his heart. His heart, that his brother's angel had broken.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- The alarm was cut off as Elena slammed her hand down hard on her alarm clock. She groaned as

she sat up, leaning into the pile of pillows behind her. She wore her camisole and a pair of boyshorts. She felt the warmth before

she saw him.

Stefan laid out on top of the blankets, clothed in a pair of faded jeans and a white T-shirt. She vaugly remembered

Stefan coming through her window like he had every night since they had met. He had held her while she slept, and sometime

during the night he had managed to dislodge her. Elena pushed the comforter off her, feeling the cool air hit her tan legs.

"Goodmorning angel." Stefan said in his morning voice, making her freeze.

"Goodmorning, Stefan. I hope I didn't wake you up..."

"I've been laying here for a few hours."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" Elena laughed at his answer. Stefan was always seeing through her. He knew all of her favorites, and all

of her fears.

She felt a warm hand against her forearm, holding her there. Elena turned to look at Stefan. He was smiling and sprawled across

the bed to reach her. Elena smiled, but the warm hand was bringing back memories of Damon. Elena slowly pulled away, trying

to feign a smile.

She got up and started walking towards the bathroom. She looked around. There was her diary. She could see the tip slightly

poking out from behind a ceramic mermaid on the second floor of her bookcase. She walked over to it. She gently slid the lime

green book from behind the mermaid.

It was cold. Damon had not been to see her recently. She guessed it was because of Stefan, though it was probably her fault.

Even though she used to tell him off for reading her diary, she kind of missed the feeling that Damon liked to be around her.

Elena didn't deserve that feeling. She had hurt him terribly, and there wasn't any way to take that back.


	3. Mall Haul

**Hello, my loyal fanfic friends! **  
**This is chapter 3 of Triangles Aren't Right, **  
**and I'm getting closer to the Delena, those D&E Fans.**  
**I'm planning writing a few stories with cute hook-on**  
**titles like- Triangles are Sharp) or (Triangles hurt thrice as bad.**  
**I know. They are corny names, but no judging.**  
**I'll stop talking and just let you read now. ;)**  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"You did the right thing." Said Caroline, holding up a red strapless dress to her frame.**

**Elena looked around. She and Caroline had been shopping for over an hour and the back of Caroline's **

**Jaguar was already packed with frills, poofs, and gowns that Elena had no idea whereCaroline could wear them. **

**Elena was holding a pastel blue blouse and two white, boring bras.**

**Elena had never had the courage to wear anything showing more than her knees or shoulders.**

**"Elena!" Elena distantly heard somone calling her name and turned to face Caroline.**

**"Caroline! Sorry, I must have drifted..." **

**"Oh honey, you did more than drifting." Caroline replied, hands on her hips.**

**Caroline sighed and kept moving along the racks of flashy clothing, picking out random items and placing them in **

**her **

**shopping bag. Elena rolled her eyes and sauntered over to a rack containing an emerald dress that had caught her **

**eye. **

**She ran her hands over the soft fabric as she disentangled the hanger from the surrounding clothing. **

**This was something Damon would have liked. Stefan liked her in pastel colors. This emerald was as green as a **

**dragon's scales.**

**Elena swiftly dismissed all thoughts of Damon from her mind and shoved the gorgeous gown back onto its rack.**

**"Elena!" Elena heard a masculine voice calling her name. She turned in circles until she located the face behind the ****voice. **

**Stefan, wearing a grey shirt and skinny jeans, was jogging up to her, grinning.**

**Elena tried to wipe the grieving look from her face as Stefan walked up, but the final effect was a grimace.**

**When Stefan had reached her, he swept her up into his arms and kissed her.**

**"Jeesh, someone's sure happy today!" Elena said after Stefan had reluctantly pulled away.**

**Elena could see Caroline over Stefan's shoulder. Caroline had her "Tell Him." look on her face.**

**Elena shook her head slightly and Caroline let out an exasperated huff and went to admire more clothes.**

**Stefan was smiling now, and looked almost like a kid who had too much sugar.**

**He put his hand up to the crevice in her cheek and stroked the golden brown hair out of her face.**

**She smiled and Stefan took this as an invitation to kiss her again.**

**Across the aisle from where the passionate couple were once again making out, stood a man with dark hair and **

**sharp features. **

**Damon feigned to check out men's shoes when he was really watching Elena intensely.**

**He felt a shove on his back, and he reflexively spun around, fists ready for a fight. There, a perky, lip-glossed **

**blonde stood. Caroline was giving him another one of her famous faces. This time it was the- "Salvatore" look.**

**He growled at her and glanced back at his brother and Elena, who were now holding hands, heading towards**

**the front of the store. Damon turned back to Caroline and crossed his arms. **

**"What do you want, blondie?" Damon asked, sarcasm oozing from his words.**

**"For you to stop stalking my best friend." Caroline said, not losing eye contact.**

**Suddenly, Elena was running up to Caroline, stopping in her tracks when she saw Damon.**

**Elena broke her glare at him and turned to Caroline, an obvious strain in her neck while she attempted to not look ****at Damon.**

**"Stefan and I are going to dinner. If I'm not home tonight, tell my parents I'm at your house."**

**Damon flinched at the statement and looked away, avoiding Elena's glare. **

**She ran to join Stefan, who had been waiting by the door to the mall.**

**Okay, SO sorry to all of the Delena fans, (me included!) but the next chapter is probably going to have**  
**a lot of Stelena and Stelena smut. SOOO SORRY! I'll type as fast as I can. Feed my muse waffles by reviewing!**


	4. I Can't Look At You

_**Hello, my loyal fanfiction readers! **_

_**Sorry for taking so long to post again, (no inspiration!)**_

_**SO. I'll just get you to the smut and stelena.**_

_***SOON TO BE DELENA***_

_**O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

The pressure on their lips hardened as Stefan thrust gently inside her again.  
His hands were on her breasts and she was sitting on his lap, moaning through the kisses.

Most of the moans were fake due to the gentleness that Stefan was handling her with.

They soon reached their climax, yelling eachothers names out as they crashed together.

Stefan fell back onto the bed, and Elena followed, laying her head against his hard flat chest.

0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Damon swilled another shot as a short, brown, witchy, (litterally) walked up to him.

"Caroline told be what you did to Elena."

"Get the hell away from me, witch bitch."

"What if I don't want to? You can't make me."  
"Ohh, but I can." Damon rushed at Bonnie, just as an overpowering pain struck him in the head.

Bonnie's eyes were a disconcerting colour of green. Damon grunted as the pain got stronger, then stopped.

Bonnie was looking around at the customers of the bar who were watching the occurence with open mouths.

Damon huffed as he stood up, glaring at the Bennett witch with all his might. If looks could kill, I would be dead

by now, Bonnie thought. How dare he attack her? She was the decendant of the original Bennett line.

"Fuck off." Damon grunted at her as he replaced himself back on the barstool. She looked at him. And looked.

And looked. And looked. She knew she was making him uncomfortable but she didn't care.

"If you hurt Elena one more time, you will die." She smirked and started walking away.

"Its not my fault that I love her." He said softly in a gentle voice

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elena was now dressed in her underwear. A boring blue push-up and a polka-dotted pantie.

She was trying to find her shirt. She kneeled down to check under Stefans' king-bed.

She was unaware that her ass was waving around in the air. Stefan stood behind her, amusedly watching her while

he held up her striped racerback. When she stood up, Stefan teased her with a small "Awe. The show was fun."

She spun around to find Stefan standing behind her. She was blushing as she snatched her top from him. She slid it

on over her undergarments.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, Elena was sitting on the couch at the Salvatore mansion, staring into the fire. It was snowing outside. It was

cold enough to even freeze a vampire. Damon was upstairs in the shower, and Stefan was outside shoveling the way

home for Elena. She was wrapped in a cozy blanket with snowflakes on it. There was a blood stain on one of the

tassles that she tried to ignore. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Oh no." She said before it happened.

Damon came and sat next to her, shaggy hair spiked and wet. Abs glistening with water, and he was wearing...

a towel. He was wearing a towel. A white towel. She couldn't look at him. She stared into the fire some more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reading and so sorry for not updating for along time. 3 love all my fans!


	5. Car Trip

Hey, I'm so sorry for taking so long to write more, and thanks for the reviews.

I'd like to give a shoutout to _**Karen**_, who has been writing great reviews. :)

So, as you can probably tell from my last chapter, the Delena is beginning..

Here is a songfic too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Salvatore Home)

Damon smirked as he watched her face. Her blood was flooding her face, which wasn't helping

his appetite. He had sat down on the coutch in a towel after coming downstairs and discovering that

Elena was there. He had thought he was all alone, but obviously not. The fire crackled and started to die.

Damon got up and carelessly threw a log into the fire. The decoratively ornate fireplace was decorated

with photos of Elena and Stefan, and old jars and pots.

"Damon, do the world a favor and go die in a hole." Elena said nastily, pulling a tassled pillow to her chest.

"You don't mean that, kitten." Damon replied.

"Oh I think I do," Elena said, starting to get up. "because if you don't leave, I will." Elena grabbed her sweater

and headed towards the back door. In a flash, Damon's slick body was in between her and the mahogany door.

"Damon, move." Elena growled through her teeth, trying to step behind him.

_**When I met you in the summer**_

_** To my heart beat's sound**_

__"Nope." Damon said in his annoying "I don't give a damn." voice. Elena huffed and headed towards the

front door where the porch was. She made it to the door without any interruptions. When she opened the

door and started down the porch, Damon, towel and all, was standing in front of the one-lane stairway.

"Ugh, Damon!" Elena just about screamed. Her reaction startled Damon. Elena had never been a tiger.

She had always been a little kitten. Damon rushed her and pushed her against the dusty wall of the house.

He leaned in so they were close, but Elena was struggling and hissing at him the whole time. There were

only a few centimetres between the two before he kissed her. Elena struggled against him, but then her body

went limp in his arms.

_** We fell in love**_

_** As the leaves turned brown**_

At first Damon thought that Elena had fainted, but then she started kissing him back. He loosened his

hold on her against the wall, relying on her allowance. Then, catching Damon off guard, Elena kicked Damon

"Where it counts" and he doubled over, hands over his aching groin. Elena shoved him, and he stumbled

slightly. She ducked under his detaining arm and sprinted for the Jaguar that Stefan had bought her. She

opened the door and ducked in, but there was a figure already sitting in the passenger seat. Damon was still

grimacing slightly, but his eyes looked alert. She turned on the car, planning as she went along. Damons'

face declared his curiosity to where she was headed. Elena pulled out of the driveway and got onto the free-

way.

**And we could be together baby**

** As long as skies are blue**

When the car stopped, they were on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Damon was still in his towel.

This gave Elena an advantage. She ran into the small forest left of the car, trying to find somone.

Stefan stared at the rabbit as he licked his lips. It was small and tan. It was beautiful. He might spare it and

give it to Elena as a present. Girls did like Fluffy things, right? He inched closer to it. Then, a figure caught his

eyes. She had long strait hair, and green eyes. He could smell her heavy breathing and he could also smell

alchohal. Had Elena been drinking? He ran towards her, using speed to catch her after she tripped over a

redwood root sticking from the ground. The alchohal smell was on her breath, and Stefan thought of blood.

_** You act so innocent now**_

_** But you lied so soon**_

He held her in a tight embrace, waiting for her heartbeat to calm down. When her breathing slowed,

Stefan pulled away and looked her up and down. "Have you been drinking, love?" he asked her. "No, it was

Damon. He was in a towel, I tried to leave and he kissed me." Stefan's eyes covered with steel as a deadly look

spread over his face. He started stalking towards the car where Damon was smirking at him, still in his white

towel. Elena put a hand over his chest to hold him back, but when a vampire gets angry, nothing can stop him.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Thanks for reading! If you want a shoutout, please review!

Song; Summer by Calvin Harris


	6. Mistakes

Okay, so yeah. I know there was a lot of Stelena in the chapter before, but thats about to end.

I'm waiting for Vampire Diaries; Season 6 to be on sale! I have a lot of time on my hands today, so I'll write a bunch.

Please e-mail me at radracoon to tell me how you like it, or review!

Sorry for the mix-up before, Stefan is acctually hunting in the forest by the log cabin.

oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00ooo0000ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Stefan rushed towards the car, leaving Elena to slip over the snow on her way back. By the time Elena had reached the car, Damon was sitting

in the ront seat, wearing faded jeans and a polo shirt. Elena rolled her eyes. So that was what was in the bag in the back of the car."Did you kiss Elena?"

Stefan almost shouted at his brother. "Yeah...you've got a good kisser on your hands" Damon replied, looking at Stefan.

"She... Didn't... Kiss... You..." Stefan panted, anger and repulsion coating his voice.

"I did." Elena said, stifling tears for Stefans' sake. He turned his head towards her, veins under his eyes and sharp teeth.

"You...what?" Stefan said. Elena could tell he was losing it."I...I kissed him so I could distract him, I didn't think... oh Stefan." Elena sighed and started walking forwards to hug him. Damons' eyes widened as he

realized what was going to happen. He started shaking his head at Elena and yelling; "Elena don't!".

Elena was ignoring every word that came out of his snotty little manipulative mouth. Damon opened the car door jusr as it happened.

Elena walked up to Stefan and hugged him. He stopped breathing for a split second, but then his mouth was on her neck.

A sting like a snake-bite cut into Elenas neck. Damon yelled as Elena slumped into his arms, away from Stefan. The whole scene went dark.

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Several hours later, Elena woke up to find herself laid out along a soft coutch. She sat up slightly, but then firm hands pushed her back down by the

shoulders. A sting in her neck made her reflexively swipe her hand to her neck. She felt around until she found that she had a cotton wrap around her neck.

She looked up into the eyes of... Damon? Damon was leaning over her, worry creasing lines in his gorgeous face.

"Shhh, take it easy!" Damon murmered to her, replacing an overthrown blanket over her. Elena looked up at the ceiling to see the mahogany staircase of

the Salvatore house. She flinched as her movement wrinkled out the bandage. "Damon... what happened?" She asked, trying to relax.

Damon had gone over to the fireplace and thrown in another log to the spitting fire. There was a portrait of Katherine over the fireplace, hung on a wall.

She was wearing a red velvet gown with a pretty gold headress on her wavy hair. Elena's doppleganger hadn't been heard of since she faked her own

death a hundren years ago. Damon had broken into the tomb to save her, but she wasn't there.

"Where's Stefan?" Asked Elena before Damon could answer her first question.

"He bit you, Elena. There wasn't anything else I could have done, okay?"

"What are you talking about Damon?"

"I locked him in the vervain chamber."

"You did WHAT?"

"I locked him in the ver-"

"I get it Damon, what the hell?" Elena sat up through the pain of the bite. She had to get to Stefan and tell him she was okay. She had to let him know

she didn't hate him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo000o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o00oo00oo0o0

BOOP Cliffhanger ending! :) Once again, Shoutout to Karen for being such a dedicated reader! :) I'll write again soon.


	7. Kiss or Diss

_Hey Guys! This chapter is going to be a songfic, the name of the song and artist is at the bottom of_

_the page! :) Thank you for your positive reviews, and sorry for not posting for a while. Here you go!_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_"_Caroline, we need to talk."

"What do you want, Demon?"  
"It's Damon."  
"Demon Damon." Caroline hung up and went to get dressed to go to the Salvatore home.

Elena ran downstairs while Damon was getting dressed to find the vervain chamber. She knew it was where Lexi

had put Stefan in the 1900s. She walked down a long narrow hallway, looking inside each room along the way. When she arrived

at the fifth door, she heard scraggely breathing from inside the room.

"I am as unlike a demon as those mortals you call humans are like a fly." Damon said, looking at Caroline over the table.

He had talked her into talking with him at a new diner in town.

Damon was used to eating at restraunts on a date and making excuses not to eat, but the eggs did look enticing.

Caroline had been watching his face closely during the whole conversation.

"I know-" Caroline looked to see if anyone was near enough to hear her,

"That vampires aren't evil."

"Then why do you call me a demon?"

"Because _You_ are one." Caroline snarled and grabbed her purse. She stalked out to the door, leaving him the check.

Damon watched her go. He thought she was good-looking enough, but he couldn't get _her_ out of his mind.

He felt a weight on his shoulders pull him to the ground as he thought of the brunette beauty. Elena hated him.

He knew it and it hurt him like a dagger in the heart. (Well, a Stake).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elena giggled as Stefan kissed her neck again. They had just gotten upstairs to his room, and her addrenaline

rushed boyfriend was eager to kiss. She pulled back and ruffled his silky brown hair. Damon liked to call it "Hero Hair".

Elena blushed at the thought of Damon. She was so pissed at him for stalking around her and for locking Stefan up in

the vervain chamber.

"Elena, Elena!?" Elena could hear Stefan calling for her, but she couldn't process her thoughts towards him. She was in

her own world. Or... dream? When Elena opened her eyes, she found Damon looking down at her. She had been

dreaming. Stefan was now visibly chained to a chair in the v chamber.

_You're gone and I got to stay high_

_All the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_

_High all the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_

Caroline was leaning against the doorwayat the end of the hall. Damon was grinning as he helped her up.

"Caroline, I need to talk to Elena for a second, please excuse us." He looked over at the blonde vampire and back at

Elena. Caroline gave Damon a knowing smile. When Caroline had dissapeared up the steps, Elena found herself in

the circle of Damon's arms. He was kissing her, (Again). But the difference between this kiss was that she was kissing

him back.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
